


Celebrity Smut Drabbles

by Marvelfan227



Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breakup Sex, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Makeup Sex, Multi, One Night Stand, Pure Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, girl on top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: I'm warning you now that this is going to have terrible grammar so if you easily get annoyed with grammar errors don't read this.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 ****Requests are open you can only choose one number per request.

1st Drabbles: 

1\. Caught masturbating

 2. Blow Job.

 3 Make up sex.

 4. One night stand

 5. Sex In the closet.

 6. Hate Fuck.

7\. My hot new teacher. 

8\. The struggles of being quiet during a meeting.

 9. Dry humping.

 10. Dirty talk. 

11\. Fingering. 

12\. "I think you need a spank." 

13\. That dress is too tight to take off.

 14. "If you make a sound; I'll stop."

 15. Break up sex. 

16\. "Swallow all of it."

 17. "Look at the mess you made." 

18\. Sex up against the wall.

19\. "Babe I'm on the phone, can you not do that?" 

20\. Voyeurism

 21. "Sit on my face baby."

 22. "Beg for it." 

23\. "Eyes on me baby."

 24. Threesome.

  
2nd Smutty Drabbles List

  
1.“I’m not wearing panties.”

  
2.“I’m not hungry–for food.”

  
3.“I can show you just how flexible I am.”

  
4.“I’m about to take a shower – join me?”

  
5.“Come sit on Daddy’s/mommy's lap.”

  
6.“I can’t wait any longer.”

  
7.“Slip your hand between your legs for me.”

  
8.“I love the way you taste.”

  
9.“You can get rough with me; I won’t break.”

  
10.“Do you fantasize about me?”

  
11.“It’s way too hot in here for clothes right now”

  
12.“Is that a new tattoo?”

  
13.“Do you realize that I can see your bra through that blouse?”

  
14.“I don’t care where we do it, I just need you now!”

  
15.“Well, that was a pleasant surprise.”

  
16.“I love you.”

  
17.“Maybe a tree wasn’t really the best place for this type of activity”

  
18.“Stop trying to kiss me while I’m trying to yell at you!”

  
19.“Shouldn’t we be watching the movie?”

  
20.“Didn’t think I could get you any more wet.”

  
21.“This coat closet is a little cramped, don’t you think?”

  
22.“I can see you undressing me with your eyes.”


	2. Sebastian Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Dry humping

It was Saturday night and you were spending it with your best guy friend Sebastian. He called you so you could come over and talk. What you weren't expecting was him telling you about how things didn't work out with the woman he he was seeing.

"So it was a no go with Margo?" You laughed at the horrible rhyme.

"That was lame y/n" Sebastian pulled you onto his lap. "But no things didn't work out."

You couldn't help but bad for the Romanian man moping on his couch. "You'll find her seb" you reposition yourself so you were straddling him. "You just have to be patient."

"I'm a 34 man. My patience is starting to fade." Sebastian's hands landed on your waist.

"I'll tell you what. If your still single when you're 40 I'll marry you." you suggested but was met with an angry faced Sebastian.

"Why do I have to wait until I'm 40? We can get married in Vegas. We can get on a plane and fly to Vegas and in a few minutes I'll make you mrs. Stan. Be my mrs. Stan." he started to playfully move you around his lap. But in doing so you felt friction in your lower region and you let out a little moan. "Did you just moan?"

"No" you tried not to blush but Sebastian just a smug look on his face.

"Sure you didn't" he moved you against his crotch and you let out another moaned. "You sound hot when you moan."

He stopped but you kept moving against him. You were enjoying the sensation this was bringing you. "This feels so good" moved rearranged yourself again so you were now straddling Sebastian's left thigh and began rolling your hips again.

You couldn't believe that you were dry humping your best guy friend.

"That's it y/n" Sebastian encouraged you as you started to hump him a little bit more faster. His hands made their way under your shirt before he removed it. "Why haven't we hooked up before?"

"I don't know but I don't want to stop. Fuck" your breath hitched before you finally leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss became needier and needier as you were seconds away from cumming.

"Sebastian" you shouted as Sebastian's hands were allow over your body as you came.

Sebastian buried his face between your breast before he let out a grunt. "Fuck"

"I feel like a teenager. Getting off on just by dry humping" you giggled as you got up. You noticed wet patches on both yours and Sebastian's pants.

"Don't worry we're going to continue this with no clothes on in my room." he lifted you up and carried you to his room.

"I thought you wanted to get fly to Vegas and married?" You teased as he opened his bedroom door and put you down.

"We can do that tomorrow. We have to invite the family after all." he slammed his door shut and pounced on you.


	3. Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. “Swallow all of it.”  
> 8\. “I love the way you taste.”

  
You knew he was nervous, his leg was fucking shaking as he drove. Chris was nervous because he was meeting your parents for the first time and he was terrified that they wouldn’t like him.  
“You need to chill out babe, they’re going to love you.” you squeezed his thigh to calm him down but that only made him jerk the car.

  
“I can’t, what if they think I’m so perv dating their daughter? They probably think I’m just with you because you’re young. I mean ten years is a big age gap.” Chris tried to focus on the highway.

  
“It’s nothing compared to other couples. I mean there’s a 23 year age difference between Aaron and his wife” you commented as you looked over at him.  
Not being able to tolerate Chris’s tense state you looked at the highway signs and noticed that the back roads. “Get off on the next exit”

  
“But the gps-”

  
“Just do it. I’ve lived in this city all my life, I know all the shortcuts and what not.” you interrupted him.

  
Taking the backroads was actually going to take you guys longer to get to your house but you needed the extra time so you could get Chris to relax. Five minutes later you guys were driving on a deserted road.

  
“Alright we’re fifteen minutes away” you mentioned and instantly noticed Chris tense up even more than before.

Thinking back at all the times Chris was stressed you remembered that he always relaxed when you gave him a blowjob.  
Running with that though you reached over and unbuttoned his jeans.

  
“What are you doing?” Chris quickly looked down at you before he focused on the road again.

  
“Helping you relax so you aren’t tense when you meet my parents.” you unzipped his pants before you stuck you hand inside his boxers and pulled out his cock. “Now keep your eyes on the road.”

  
Unbuckling yourself you leaned over and took the tip of his cock in your mouth. You began sucking on it before you took more of him in your mouth.

  
“Fuck I need to pull over.” Chris hand one hand on the wheel while the other one was tangled in your hair. Once he parked on the side of the road both of his hands were on your head. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck”

  
“Mmmm” you moaned as you pumped what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. Within a couple of minutes you felt the tip of his cock twitch before he came in your mouth.

  
“Oh fuck that’s it, **Swallow all of it**.” Chris panted as he fixed the parts of your hair that he messed up. After you made sure you swallowed all of his cum up you sat up.

  
“ **I love the way you taste** ” you wiped your mouth. “Now let’s go before my family thinks something happened to us.”

  
“Thanks. I really needed that” Chris gave you a quick kiss before he started the car again and continued driving towards your house.


	4. Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #17 "Look at the mess you made."

It all started out innocent, just two friends drinking to aid their recently broken hearts. You had just ended things with a scumbag who was secretly stealing your money when you weren't looking. Chris had ended things with a girl who was just using him for fame. You knew there was something off about her but kept your mouth shut because Chris looked like he really liked her.

He was currently telling you that in all the time they were together he never got a blowjob from her. You looked at him crazy "so in the time you were together. All the fancy parties and shit she never gave you head ! ! ! Not even as a thank you for taking her in the first place?"

"No but she sure did enjoy me eating her out." Chris replied as he ran his and had against his thigh.

You couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He had been dating a woman who was only with him for fame and she never bothered to at least give him a blowjob.

Knowing this could totally ruin your friendship you decided you wanted to help him out. "you trust me right?"

"Yeah why" Chris looked confused as he watched you get up and started to take your clothes off. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me. Now stand up for me." you dropped to your knees as Chris stood up. You pulled his pants and boxers down and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god your a trimmer"

"I like to be nice and groomed down there. No girl wants to go down on a man who doesn't take care of himself down there. In my case I trimmed for nothing." Chris replied as you took him in your hands.

"Amen to that" you whispered to yourself as ran your hand up and down his cock. "And she fucking stupid for not wanting to suck this beauty."

"Are we really doing this?" Chris asked but you just replied by wrapping your mouth around the tip of his cock and began to suck on it. "I guess we are."

Ignoring his comments you decided to take more of him before you began bobbing you head. You were happy with Chris's size because you had something to work with unlike your ex who was much too small for your liking.

Chris moved pieces of your hair that was blocking your face as you managed to get all of him inside your mouth. "There's that gorgeous face. Shit don't you have a gag reflex"

You shook you head no as you hummed around him. Chris placed his hands on your head and started thrusting inside your mouth. "You're seriously going to be the death."

"Mmmm" you moaned as cradled his balls and lightly squeezed them. You pulled back until you only had his tip in your mouth before you took him back in. Chris let out a slew of curse words as you repeated this action until you felt him twitching inside your mouth.

"Ohhhhhh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" you pulled him out of your mouth before he could cum in your mouth. Instead Chris came covered your chest.

" **Look at the mess you made**." you looked up at Chris as you started to jerk him for more cum. You slid your finger over your cum covered breast and licked your finger clean as you got up. "Mmmm I like the way you taste"

Chris grabbed the back of your neck pulled you so your lips were centimeters apart while he cupped your pussy. "Now that you know, let me find out how you taste."


	5. Elizabeth Olsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.“You can get rough with me; I won’t break.”  
> 10.“Do you fantasize about me?”  
> 12.“Is that a new tattoo?”  
> 22.“I can see you undressing me with your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for people who didn't know Lizzie is Elizabeth's nickname.

 

"Oh for fucks sake I have nothing to wear." You were currently getting ready to meet up with your childhood friend Elizabeth. It had been months since you guys last saw each other because of work and you guys just wanted to catch up.

After an hour you found something decent to were so you ordered an uber to pick you up. Once you arrive you immediately spotted her and made your way over to her.

"Lizzie" you called her name and got her attention. Her eyes lit up once she saw you.

"Y/n ! !" Elizabeth hugged you. "It's been so long"

"I know Im sorry I've been so busy." you sat down next to before you started to catch up. She was telling you about her latest movie and you told her about the movie you were about to direct.

You guys were only there for half an hour before a guy kept sending you guys drinks. After another ten minutes Elizabeth got fed up and turned towards the man. "Excuse me can you stop sending us drinks? We're having girls night and we're not interested."

"Wow you Hollywood chicks are so full of yourselves. I was trying to be nice but you automatically assume I want to something out of you" the asshole spoke so loud that you guys were getting the attention of the other people in the bar.

" **I can see you undressing me with your eyes** every time the bartender points to you when he brings us the drinks we didn't want." Lizzie pulled out her phone before finished her drink. "Y/n do you want to go back to my place? I just requested an uber to pick us up. We can continue girls night without having assholes harassing us."

"Yeah let's go." you finished your drink before you got up and started following Elizabeth out of the bar.

An hour and a bottle of wine later you guys were talking about the good old day growing up. You accidentally let it slipped that you fantasized about making out with one of your female friends.

She the proceeded to name all of your old friends until she ran out of friends. "Wait **did you fantasize about me?** ”

"I used to when we were sixteen. I actually had a crush on you." you bit your lip as you revealed your biggest secret.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything! ! !" Lizzie tapped your thigh excitedly at the confession.

You tried so hard not to blush but you could feel your face getting hot. "You were dating Brandon and I didn't even know if you would be into girls or not."

"Well I've never thought about it but it's because you never asked." Lizzie got closer to you "ask me right now?"

"Can I kiss you?" You asked as you rolled your eyes playfully but on the inside you were freaking out.

"Yes" she replied but then she leaned in and kissed you. You felt butterflies in your stomach as she licked your lower lip asking for permission. Parting your lips Lizzie's tongue slipped inside your mouth and started started groping your waist.

"I'm really liking this y/n" she murmured against your lips as she continued to kiss you.

"Me too" your hands slowly made their way under Elizabeths shirt. You thought she was going to stop you but she didn't. If anything it turned her on and she bit your lip.

" **Is that a new tattoo?** " Lizzie asked as she ran her fingers over the new ink behind your ear.

"Yeah I got it a month ago. Do you like it?" you replied before you went back to kissing her lips.

"I love it." Lizzie pushed you so you were laying down on her couch.

"Are we really doing this?" you bit your lip as you looked into her eyes. Instead of replying Elizabeth just removed her top and revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

"You like what you see?" She tugged her jeans off along with her underwear before she started to remove your jeans as well.

"Yes" you sat up to remove your shirt once she removed both your jeans and underwear.

"I'm honestly just going by what I've seen in porn ok? Also I like to get rough so if I hurt you let me know." Lizzie spread your legs before she positioned her pussy above yours.

" **You can get rough with me; I won’t break** " you told her as she ran her thumb over your clit.

Lizzie lowered herself onto you and started rolling her hips "oh I love this"

You just smiled at the blonde on top of you as she continued to grind her pussy against yours. She was right, you loved the feeling of her clit rubbing up against yours.

With your hand on the back of her neck you made Lizzie bend down and you started to kiss her. This was way better than you imagined when were sixteen.

As time went on Elizabeth started pulling your hair and leaving her mark all over your neck. "Lizzie"

"Y/n I'm going to cum" you held onto the back of her head as she started to hump you faster. "Y/n ! ! !"

"Lizzie" your juices mixed together as your pussies continued to move against each other's. "Oh my god YESSSS"

Elizabeth just smiled down at you as she rode me through our orgasm before she got up. "I really enjoyed that. Let's go to my room and continue". Elizabeth helped you up before she leaned in and started to kiss you again."My beds more comfortable and have eleven years worth of sex to make up"


End file.
